Family Connections
by TheUnkownAuthor
Summary: Ms. Velma O'Keates. An english teacher at La Cañada High School. An artistic woman of all forms, her favorite student, her "Star Pupil", is none other than everyone's favorite redhead, Chuckie. But when the boy who has never had an older woman figure in his life that he is related to finds out something crazy in his biology class experiment, what is instore for the Finsters?
1. Chapter 1

_**So here is my second story, don't worry, my first one will not be abandoned, I promise I'll finish it. I will be trying to write both stories at once. Tell me what you think. Anyway, remember the teacher from All Grown Up!, the artistic Ms. O'Keates? Well, in all honesty, I think all I should say is that I'll be using her for this story, as I find something suspicious between her looks and Chuckie's.**_

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning. It was the Freshman Biology class. First period. Like most of his first semester had been. Charles "Chuckie" Kassem Finster had been quite lonely. He had only one good friend in school, his soon-to-be-former-crush, Nicole. The two were officially close friends after 6th grade had finished and Nicole got over Chuckie's "Chongo" mishap. The two had each other, and Nicole was more than happy to just have Chuckie. Being that Jocks were quite arrogant, and thought of Chuckie as a whiny dork, with retardation, for whatever reason, Nicole really liked the lonesome redhead. The two were considered outsiders by all the other freshman, and they were happy about it. Chuckie was as loyal as could be. If Chuckie was the only person with that quality, he was the only friend Nicole wanted. The two were bored in biology though. It was genetics that they were studying. Chuckie liked science, but it was mainly towards psychology and computers, this class wasn't his least favorite, as he hated physics and chemistry more, but he found this boring. He was more of an artistic person. He enjoyed playing guitar, acting and writing in his friend's films, drawing manga and abstract. He had no known artistic blood relatives, so he just assumed that his Father's wife Kira, had been his influence, being that she was the only mother he ever had growing up, and did work as a stage actress. He was a good student, grades-wise at least, but despite having never seen lower than a B+ in his life, he hated nearly everything about school, besides arts, and when basketball units in gym would start up, and he could show his true physical talent, being the only 6-foot freshman (who doctors still denied to his Father and Adoptive-Mother that he'd gone through any growth spurt yet). He wished something out of the ordinary would happen in his biology class. If that could happen, he hoped it would be this unit. He hoped to learn how genes worked, being that all the undesirable genes he had were from his father (except for his mother's freckles, although her tall height was something he was happy with instead of his father's 5"6 stature.). Upon entering, Nicole and Chuckie did notice something good.

"Sweet, a substitute, and who better than the awesomest english teacher in this school." Chuckie exclaimed

"Don't you think it's kind of a bad idea for the school to have a language teacher substitute a biology teacher?" Nicole asked

"Who cares, it's Miss. O'Keates." Chuckie replied

"Yeah, the teacher who you're the teacher's pet to."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The two sat down and began exchanging notes, seeing if they needed anything from that day's due homework. The bell eventually rang, and the class got ready.

"Good morning class. My name is Miss. O'Keates, as you most of you already know." The lady said. She was often compared to Chuckie, who she liked to call her "star pupil". She was taller than almost every teacher in the school board, with the exception of her boyfriend Vice-Principal Pangborn. Her hair was long, frizzy, and red, plus quite uncontrollable, and with her artistic personality thrown into the mix, many could jokingly assume she was Chuckie's "long lost" biological mom, although Finster had denied this several times.

"Are you sure?" Nicole whispered to Chuckie while O'Keates introduced herself.

"You've seen what my biological mom looks like before Nicole, how many times must I explain to you." Chuckie said

Chuckie then took out a small picture of his late birth mother, Melinda Finster. She was a very beautiful woman, and upon looking at her, it was obvious that even though she died when Chuckie was only a few months old, and too young to remember her, she left a huge genetic mark on him. Unlike Chuckie's father, Chas' brownish-red, her hair was a more light, orangish-red, she had many freckles, and was somewhere between 6"1-6"2, all of these genes being passed down to her son, and were some of his most notable physical features. Over the years, Chuckie learned more about her, like the Lebanese heritage he had from her, even taking it upon himself to learn Arabic at the local community centre, and he'd even joined the local Lancaster Syriac Maronite Church as an alter server, which many people recognized him at through her. He also learned his real middle name at birth was Kassem, but Chas had changed it shortly after Melinda's parents cut Chas and Chuckie from their lives, although it had since been changed back. "I don't really look at all like her, I look like my Dad, but with her features." Chuckie explained

"I know but what if she's not dead? Maybe she abandoned you, and treats you so nicely now because she feels bad. Maybe she's Melinda, and she changed her last name back to her maiden one." Nicole explained

"My mother's maiden name was 'Abdulwahid', not 'O'Keates'. "O'Keates' is not even an Arab name, it's Irish or something like that, which my Dad isn't either if you're gonna ask, he's half-German and half-French. Also, Ms. O'Keates' first name is Velma."

"Well I'm just saying, if you were to be related, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Whatever Nicole."

"We are doing the genetics unit, you might find out something that you never knew."

Chuckie then accidentally banged his knee into the bottom of his desk. Being the only 6-footer in his grade, this often happened to him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, earning himself stares from the class,. "Like what?" he whispered to her "gigantism running in my Mom's family?" rubbing his knee in pain, hoping he hadn't fractured it again, as b-ball season was next month.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the Java Lava, the café owned by the Finsters, which the youngest of their children, Chas and Kira's 4-year-old twin son and daughter, Kirk and C.J. planned on inheriting and expanding into a full-on state-wide chain, sat Chuckie's parents, as well as his four grandparents. Chas' parents, Marvin and Shirley, and Kira's parents, Yoko and Ken. They were waiting for the winter break to roll around. Kira's parents had been staying in America from Tokyo since Chuckie's 8th grade graduation, whereas Shirley and Marvin had just arrived from Modesto, obviously having been able to go to the ceremony and return to their home with ease.

"So Charles, in America, how long will it be until Christmas break begins." Ken asked his son-in-law

"Not too long, in fact, it should be in just two days, then it's a whole two weeks of no school for them." Chas replied

"Then we can take them skiing on New Year's eve like every year." Kira added

"Charles, I never knew you liked to ski" Yoko said

"Oh yeah, he loves it. growing up in northern Cali, I taught Charles how to both ski, and snowboard by the time he was 5, and Chuckie and Kimi got the hang of both even faster, heck, Kirkland hopes to one day get to ride his favorite attraction, the 'Leviathon'. He just needs an adult, to do it, but Chas and I both are just too old for the lodge to be willing to take responsibility if something happens, and Chuckie, despite his height is only 14 and can't be held responsible for the poor youngster." Marvin explained

"Oh that Kirkland, he's gonna grow up to do such amazing things, I can tell. He just has it in him." Shirley said admiringly

"Speaking of Kirkland, where is he with Chasity? Chuckie usually brings them here by now." Kira asked

"They'll be here soon, they just needed to get something done at the school. They want Kirkland to possibly skip 1st grade and move on to the 2nd. He's considering it, but seperating from his twin is not something he's too crazy about."

"Twins should never separate!" Marvin exclaimed passionately "Twins need to stick together, there is nothing more important than a bond as strong as one built in the womb to continue to exist!" Marvin said

Shirley had gone quiet at the mention of the word "twins". It had always been a sensitive word between her and her husband, but they loved the idea of twins.

"Dad, calm down, it's not like Kirk would ever want to ditch Chasity, he still needs her." Chas said

"I could never imagine those two wanting to separate. They are just so close." Kira added "Especially with their birthday coming soon."

"On December 31st-January 1st. 4 years ago they were born. Twins born on not only separate days, but years. And only one minute apart to say the least." Chas said

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuckie was walking the twins home, accompanied by Nicole. They were twins, but despite it, despite their similarities, by the looks of it, no one would ever assume they're twins. Both had red hair from their father, and it was a brownish tone, darker than their brother's red hair, and were quite tall for their ages, despite having short parents, unlike Chuckie's tall mother. Kirkland "Kirk" Marvin Kenneth Finster, the younger of the twins born on 12:00 midnight January 1st, was also a bit taller by an inch or two, despite having been born with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and birth problems caused through genes from his father. He was also far more louder and eccentric. He was hyper and talkative, but smart, and knew his limits. His sister, Chasity "C.J." Shirley Yoko Finster, the older of the twins, born a minute before at 11:59 PM December 31st, was the more naive, and laid back of the two. She was intelligent as well, but nowhere near as smart as her brother. The biggest difference between them though, was something so rare, it was seen literally as 1 in a billion. On the night they were born, C.J. came out showing that she had caucasian skin just like the Finsters, which Kimi felt let down by, until Kirk came out, and was revealed to have his mother's Asian skin tone. He still strongly resembled his older brother and father, just a different skin colour. C.J. took a lot of features from her mother, but with her messy red hair tied back, she resembled a child-like version of O'Keates, another thing Nicole pointed out in her theory that their teacher was Chuckie's mother (even though she was not related to Melinda at all, being that Chasity was only Chuckie's half-sister through his father). Regardless, of the distinctiveness, the twins were very close, doing nearly everything together. Chuckie and Nicole were leading the kids into the Java Lava, where the twins were discussing their situation in school.

"So if I say yes, I get a year less of school? Awesome!" Kirk exclaimed

"Don't get too excited about that Kirk, it might be really stressful." Chuckie warned his younger half-brother

"I don't plan on making the mistake you made Chuckie" Kirk said back with an attitude.

Like Kirk, Chuckie had been offered to skip his freshman year after his 8th grade year, after taking a special intelligence test when he nearly was held back in 8th grade after spending finals week in the hospital due to a stress-induced heart attack. Chuckie was tempted to skip and go straight to sophomore year, but his mother and father kept him from accepting the deal to keep themselves from going through the same pain twice, and just had him skip his repetition year of 8th grade, keeping him at least with people his age and not the rest of the gang, who were a year or in Dil's case, two years, younger. Plus, Chuckie had seen what happened to people who skipped grades, as Dil, who'd taken an intelligence test to avoid being put in special ed classes, took the test and skipped 7th grade. He was expected to end up finishing with a 4.75 GPA in the recent first semester of his early 8th grade year, but developed anxiety through the experience that may take him his whole summer after that year to recover from.

"And how do you know you won't end up like Dil, who is on medication to calm himself down and gets nightmares of numbers?" Nicole asked

"Easy, it's just 1st grade, no way it can be that hard." Kirk replied

"But Kirkland, why do you wanna ditch me so much?" C.J. asked

"Don't worry Chasity, I'm just explaining to Chuckie that skipping a grade is not a bad thing, I mean, obviously it's bad for me, but for a non-twin, it's okay. Don't worry, I promise, we'll stick together." Kirk replied

Chuckie was on his skateboard, and as they got closer to the Java Lava, the twins began pushing him to do a jump trick into the café, finally, they gave him each 5 dollars, and Chuckie, being broke, and confident he could pull off the trick, just took the money and agreed. Although upon even trying withing seconds, had crashed into the door, and into falling his mother's lap, grateful that she was sitting in the lounge area near the doors.

"Chuckie, goodness me! Are you alright?" Kira asked in concern

The twins and Nicole rushed in

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Chasity explained

"Hey, since when are you Mom's 'baby'? Not that I'm complaining" Kirk joked

"Very funny Kirkland, but I love all my _babies_ equally." Kira said jokingly, pinching her older son's cheeks

"Hey, first off, I was 2 and technically, no longer a baby when you became my mom, and you never knew me as a baby. Secondly, I'm the oldest and farthest from a baby." Chuckie said standing up to his feet.

"Yeah, physically, but your mental state could use some aging maturity." Chas said

"Now Charles, you know my motto, 'those who use adult as a term of approval rather than a mere term of description, cannot be adult themself.'" Marvin said

"I agree. Now Charles-san, are you okay?" Yoko said, settling her dizzy grandson into a chair.

"I'm fine O Bāchan, just had a nasty fall. This always happens. Is Kimi here yet?" Chuckie asked

"No, the gang is on their way though. I sent them off with Angelica to take care of a pick up of Styrofoam cups from the warehouse." Chas answered. Just then, he was clung onto by his younger son. "Hey little fella, how was school today?" He asked

"It was great Daddy! I came up with a holiday smoothie idea! Our famous coffee slushees, with syrup made from melted candy cane drizzled over whipped cream with chocolate syrup as well, sounds delicious, right?"

"Oh that sounds like heaven Kirkland! We have to try it. I've got some candy canes in the back, let's start melting them now." His father replied

The two then rushed into the back kitchen

"So... How are all of you?" Chuckie asked

"Okay, you're grandfather just gave quite a powerful speech about twins." Kira replied

Chuckie looked at his grandfather in annoyance, why were his grandparents so sensitive on such a weird topic.

* * *

_**So, here's a pretty big first taste of what is happening. I personally love the idea of Chas & Kira having twins. If I could've thought of that, I would've put them in my first story, and I regret not doing so honestly. I know it might be annoying that all I work on are stories revolving around Chuckie, so I'll try to focus this equally as much between him and Chas. I do have a third idea for a Rugrats fanfic where Dil and Tommy are the main characters, but that's for another time in the hopefully-not-too-far future. Anyway, as always, please review!**_

_**Also, I'd like to point out that I got the heart attack back story from a fanfiction on deviantart- Chuckie's Close Call by fanfics4ever on deviantart, only I ended it differently. The back story credit goes to him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the gang arrived with the styrofoam cups. Chas came out from the back kitchen, and paid them each for their work.

"We're here!" Tommy Pickles, Chuckie's closest friend said as he entered the shop.

"Dad, Mom! What's up!" Kimi Finster, Chuckie's sister called

C.J., excited to see her older sister, ran straight to her, hugging her leg.

"Hey C.J.! How was your day?" The older sister asked

Before C.J. could answer, her attention was brought to her twin brother, who was calling for her from the kitchen.

"A little help here Chasity?" asked Kirk, who had accidentally gotten his feet stuck in the melted candy cane, and was now stuck to the floor.

Back at the front door, the rest of the gang walked in, and placed the crates of cups in the supply room.

Chas then took out some money to pay them, which all but Angelica refused. They all then joined Chuckie and Nicole at a separate table from the adults so they could talk, being that they missed their friends, as half the gang was still in 8th grade.

Each member of the gang was unique in their own odd way. Tommy was the leader. Brave, creative, and an unhealthily wild imagination, he was almost Chuckie's polar opposite, although the two had been best friend's since they were babies. Kimi was Chuckie, C.J., & Kirk's sister, a year younger than Chuckie and 9 years older than the twins. She became his step-sister when Kira and Chas married, although her last name went from Watanabe to Finster when Chas adopted her as his own daughter, being that her biological father Hiro, although loving, was not ready to raise a child, and therefore, wanted Kimi to be with someone better for the job. Kimi was quite like Tommy, although she was easily the most Naive of the group. Phil & Lil Deville were twins, just like Kirk and C.J., nothing more to it. They were alike in everyway, even with Lil starting to outgrow her old tomboyish ways. Angelica Pickles was the oldest at 14, and Tommy's cousin. Still her selfish self from childhood, she had at least outgrown her rude attitude towards her cousin and his friends. Susie Carmichael was still her old, perfect self, only not as much in love with singing anymore. She still did it, and loved it, but after seeing what Hollywood could do to singers, she decided to not expand farther than the internet, and to just focus on studies. Harold Frumpkin was the oldest male member. He met Susie and Angelica in preschool. He was once quite overweight, but had lost that as he got older, and many other things as well. He was now known as Harry at school, and had outgrown flirting with Angelica, deciding to just forget about a girl who only abused him as a friend. He had also outgrown his lisp, and was in a band with Susie, Chuckie, and Dil, and was now running an online DJ business. Dil Pickles was the youngest member. He was 11, although in the same grade as Tommy and his friends. And although he was quite smart for his age, skipping a grade had obviously had it's tole on him. He was still a straight-A-student, but in his anxiety, had entered a laid-back hippie phase. The worst part, it wasn't one of his odd week-long quirks, he'd been this way for a while, in order to cope with how stressful things had become for him. Despite that, he still was able to legitimately be happy, it was just his stressful lifestyle that made him nervous.

Regardless of everything that was different and crazy about them, the whole group was as close as could be, and weren't worried about letting Nicole join in on the fun.

"So Chuckie, the twins are turning five soon, what's planned?" Tommy said

"Same as every year. We celebrate Christmas here with everyone, then, the family heads to Mt. Moon Snow Resort to go skiing and snowboarding until January 2nd, then we head back to L.A., and await for our beloved winter break to come to a tragic end." Chuckie explained, with minor dramatization at the end.

"And you're all invited to join us if you're all willing to pay for yourselves, as always." Kimi said

"We already reserved our room." Phil said

"Same here for me, Dil and Angelica." Tommy said

"Still working on it." Susie said

"I don't know, I've never skied before." Nicole said

"I'll teach you. I taught Harry, and even Angelica." Chuckie replied

"Trust me, it's no sweat." Harry replied

"Look, we do that every year, what I really wanna know is, the surprise Chuckie has planned like every year for the twins." Tommy said

"Yeah Chuckie, every year, you come up with a cake idea so epic, other cakes run in fear." Phil said

"So, what you planning to do this year?" Lil asked

"Well, I'm still brainstorming. I can't really think of anything yet. You heard of writer's block? Well, I'm having 'baker's block'." Chuckie explained

Back in the kitchen. C.J. & Kirk were also talking about their plans for their birthday.

"Get over it! Dad and Grandpa are too unhealthy to take you on the Leviathan, you have to wait until you're tall enough!" explained C.J.

"But I've been watching my growth patterns, I've grown a good 3-5 inches."

C.J. just rolled her eyes as she tried to scrape the dried up candy that surrounded her brother's feet.

"Believe what you want. How did all this harden so fast?"

"I dunno, it just did."

"Well, I got everything but what's under your shoes."

Kirk took off his shoes, and started helping his sister.

"Hey, did you hear about what Dad said about Grandma and Grandpa and how they get hyper when talking about twins?" C.J. asked

"Yeah, you think they don't like twins?"

"They still love us, maybe it's more, just the idea of two kids being around the same time. Like the difficulty or something."

"Chasity... You might actually be half-right. Dad was an only child, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Grandma and Grandpa wish they had more kids, right?"

"Yeah."

"There you go. They don't hate twins, they just probably hate the idea of a couple getting to have multiple kids."

C.J. all of the sudden felt sympathetic.

"That stinks, I wish there was some way we could make that better."

"Dad and Mom tried. They gave them 4 grandkids, what more?"

"I guess... Oh Kirkland watch out-"

All of the sudden, Kirk accidentally made a tear with the scraper on his sneaker.

"Darn it! Ah whatever, Chuckie apparently has these really nice vintage converses from when he was my age that he won in a contest. I guess I can get some hand-me-downs, right."

"10-year-old hand-me-downs? Ewww Kirkland" C.J. exclaimed "That's gross. And it's Chuckie's feet."

"The guy scrubs his feet as if they're hands everyday when he comes home from school, what do I have to worry about?"

Just then, Chas came in, and tried to ignore his son's bare foot. "Hey kids, look, can you all take you grandparents to our house and help them get settled."

"Okay Dad." Kirk replied

The Finster Kids took their grandparents to their house. The kids had a quiet conversation about their grandparents. Within 15 minutes, they arrived at the Finster home, and started moving boxes. When Marvin bent down to pick up something, his wallet fell out, and it opened up a list of pictures.

"Hey, Grandpa's wallet, check out all the old pics he has." Chuckie said, picking up the wallet

"There's you, aww, look at me, and check out Kirkland and Chasity, and look at their old wedding pic, and both of Dad's wedding pictures, and... an ultrasound? Why are there two babies? It's dated to when Grandma was pregnant with Dad, why are there two babies." asked Kimi

"Fetuses Kimi, they're not born yet, so they're fetuses." corrected Chuckie

"What is up with this picture though?" Kirk asked

just then, Marvin came out and saw the kids. "What's up with what picture?"

"Uhhh..." Kirk stammered

"This one Grandpa." Chuckie lied, pointing to the wedding picture of his grandparents. "Why aren't you two smiling, you guys just got married."

Marvin looked at the picture, he gave it a good look, then spoke "Because... I just met her!" He then laughed, which confused the kids

"You're marriage was arranged?" C.J. asked

"It's a joke." Chuckie replied, face-palming himself "How does she even know what an arranged marriage is at only 4-years-old?" was all he could think

"Yeah, back then, a professional photographer was expensive, you had to get a picture with every family member, so you had only one chance to make it look formal. Now, you can just get your own DSLR camera and do it yourself." Marvin explained

"Well, thanks for that Grandpa, sorry for looking into your wallet, we didn't take any money or something." Kimi said

"Well that's good to know." Marvin said, putting his wallet away "So which room are we staying in?"

"I set up something in our room." Chuckie said, referring to him and Kirk, who shared a room

"Well alright then, thanks boys." Marvin said

When his grandfather re-entered the house, Chuckie pulled the ultrasound out from his sleeve.

"Why did you take that from Grandpa?" asked C.J. as the kids took the last of the suitcases and went in to the house

"I have some suspicions towards this picture, look, I'm just gonna borrow it for a little while, find out what I can about this, and see if our grandparents have been hiding something from us." Chuckie said

* * *

_**Have Marvin & Shirley been hiding something from their family? What was up with that ultrasound? And speaking of two babies, is there something in store for Kirk & C.J.? Stay Tuned! Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before you read this chapter, I'd like to make you all aware of something, celrock, a writer in this fandom brought it to my attention in her review for chapter one that Miss O'Keates may not be in the memory of a lot of people, being that a lot of the people in this fandom weren't as big fans of All Grown Up! as to the extent of Rugrats, either because they'd outgrown it, or they didn't like the show, or whatever. Anyway, for any of you wondering "Who the hell is Miss O'Keates?" well, take a look at the cover art, and you'll know. Now... On to chapter 3!**_

* * *

The next morning, the four siblings woke up in the basement, Chuckie, having barely had any sleep, tripped while stepping off of the fold out bed.

"Oww!" The oldest of the Finster children grunted, as the other kids got up to help him

"You tired?" asked C.J.

"Yeah, it as way too cold down here, how have you and Kimi been able to take this for 5 months?" he replied

C.J. & Kimi, like Chuckie and Kirk, shared a room together, as the house wasn't all too spacious. When they found out how long their maternal grandparents were going to be staying in America, they decided to have a small video game competition to see which room Kira's parents would be staying in. And despite the "girl power" taunting the sisters made, the brothers won, and got to keep their room.

"Simple, after acknowledging how long we were gone be here for, we got over it." Kimi said

"Are you still looking at that photo?" C.J. asked

"Yup, either this is a twin, or possibly nothing and it just looks like something." Chuckie replied

"I'm not sure how that can make any sense, but okay, maybe you can ask your school's nurse." Kirk suggested

"I just might do that." Chuckie replied

"Do what?" asked Kira, who startled Chuckie coming out of no where.

"Gaaaaaah! Uhhh... nothing, just, um, ace my in-class assignment in Biology."

"Well good for you, and good luck on that Chuckie-san, as for all of you, let's go, breakfast is ready."

* * *

"So what do you see Nurse Connors?" asked Chuckie

"I'm gonna be honest with you, this is in fact an ultrasound that shows twins." Nurse Connors replied

"Ahh Jeez!" Chuckie said under his breath

"More than that, I can tell you that these twins are different gendered, that one is male, and that one is female." pointing to the twins, indicating which was which

"Alright then, well, thank you for the info Nurse Connors. I'm gonna take this news to some consideration." Chuckie replied, he then went off to tell Nicole, hoping she could help him some how.

* * *

"So your Dad has a long lost sister? A twin?" Nicole asked

"Not long lost, more like... dead. Maybe it was like a miscarriage or something." Chuckie replied

"Maybe they gave her up for adoption."

"What sick couple values one twin over the other to that degree?"

"I guess you're right, but why haven't you ever found this out?"

"Beats me, but I'm gonna have to get to the bottom of this some how. But does that even ever happen? One baby dies, the other lives?"

"Yeah, that happens, sometimes a baby can be born brain damaged the other not from a malfunction in the distribution of nutrients, stuff like that. Always remember, they're born at the same time, but not the same person, still two bodies, two faces, two brains, two lives. They're equal, but still separate, remember that." Nicole explained.

The pair heard the bell ring and sat at their desks in the biology lab, took out their books and prepared themselves for class.

"Good morning students, update on your teacher's absence, won't be back until end of winter break, so I'll be substituting for a the rest of the week, as well as giving you your tests on thursday, also, you must hand in you genetic family tree assignments by friday. And the in-class assignment/experiment will have to be a two-day long experiment, the company is late in delivering the DNA equipment." Miss O'Keates explained.

"So we're just gonna do the research today?" asked Chuckie

"Unfortunately, yes. That seems to be the situation." O'Keates replied

Everyone split into the groups, grunting about this new situation. Chuckie and Nicole grouped together, and went to the first experiment station. As they worked, O'Keates joined tem as they were only two people, while they were at work, Nicole decided to investigate her theory.

"So Miss O'Keates, where do you think most of your genes come from?" asked Nicole

"Oh, well, um, let's not talk about me." O'Keates replied

"Why not, it's a simple question?"

"Well, um, my father was quite tall, which explains my height, and my mother had a long nose like mine, and.." as she continued, the teacher's tongue started to twist as if saying a tongue twister.

"Miss, I can tell your lying, you're getting tongue tied." Chuckie cut in

"Alright, I don't like to talk about this because I don't like making people feel bad for me, but, I guess I can tell you if you promise to never tell anyone." she warned her students

They nodded, then Miss O'Keates inhaled and spoke.

"I never met my parents. Apparently, I was orphaned, my mother killed my father during her pregnancy in a hormonal rage, and she herself died in the childbirth. They both haf no family, so I was sent to an orphanage. As I grew older though, I found out that I'd been switched with a baby that died from it's own complications at birth. My parents were still alive, and that dead baby belonged to the couple they thought were my parents. They had no recollection of who the couple was, nor any documents, I wanted to look for my real parents, but realized how much I liked the orphanage, and didn't leave until age 18, when I went college. I earned a basketball scholarship and an arts one as well, so my education was paid for."

"Basketball? Say, Chuckie, you're a lover of that sport, and your family too?" Nicole asked towards the ginger

"Nicole! That has nothing to do with this. Look, Miss O'Keates, I'm really sorry to hear that, I personally could never imagine life without my parents, I know what It's like to never get to have any recollection of a mom, but if I were to ever lose my father, oh man, I could never imagine that." Chuckie replied

"But I thought your mother was Kira Finster?" O'Keates asked

"She's my Dad's second wife, she married him and adopted me when I was two, but before that, my mother was Melinda Finster, I learned about her when I was about one and a half on a mother's day when I gave my Dad a picture of my Mom, not knowing that she was even my Mother, I just thought she was an imaginary figure, and thought that my Dad was both my parents. It was kind of funny because my Dad was trying to hide the stuff until I was older. But i went into the closet by accident and showed him it. Everyone got so worried. He then just told me the whole story."

"Ah, well I love a happy ending, your lucky to have at least known who your mother is, but eough about that, let's finish this research, afterwards, maybe I could proof read the essay you have to hand in for me in third period."

"Alright Ma'am."

After class, Nicole was back to her explanation of her beliefs. "I'm telling you, this proves it, tomorrow, when that DNA machine comes, I can show you."

"Nicole, she won't let you do that, besides, I doubt she is my Mom. I told you time and time again. Why are you so stubborn." Chuckie asked

"It's just who I am, I can guarantee it. Who lives that kind of life, it's obvious she's made that up. You said your mother's birthday is September 13th right?"

"Yes, your point?"

"Remember? Who's birthday did we celebrate on September 13th this year?"

"It was Miss O'Keates', big deal, one coincidence and you think it's case settled? You might as well think that my Mom was also the female twin in that ultrasound since both my parents had the same birthday."

"Really? Weird. I don't know why, it just is. I guess I've just never seen it before." Nicole replied

"Look, I know you are really in to this, but I'll tell you one last time, O'Keates is not my Mom. Now let's get to second period."

That night, Chuckie finished his family tree, and then started working on the written work.

"So Dad, what kind of genes are prevalent in our family?" Chuckie asked his father

"Well, as you can see, your mother has red hair like me, but your father has black hair, so you might want to point out that that's the most prominent gene, although as far as style goes, your father has messy hair like me, which is why he always keeps it so short. On your mother's family, everyone is a redhead, and your shade of Orange, which is why you have Orange hair." Chas explained "Also, her family was really tall as you know, full of 6 footers, in fact, your grandfather one time accidentally broke his nose because he didn't bend down while walking and hit a door frame. He also had freckles, just like your Mom and you."

The twins walked into the living room, with a picture in their hand, and they looked angry, they showed their father Chas and Melinda's wedding picture, whichthey'd taken from their grandfather's wallet.

"Why'd you take that out?" Chuckie asked with an unusual sternness.

"Who is she, why are you cheating Dad?" Kirk asked

"Oh no, you don't understand, Kirk-"

"You're cheating!" C.J. accused

"No, Honey, I love your Mom, look, I'll explain this later."

"We want to know now." The twins ordered in unison

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we saw this picture in grandpa's wallet, we want to investigate pictures like you." Kirk replied

"What?" Chas asked, turning to Chuckie

"Uhhhh nothing, just, uhhhmmm, maybe we should explain this picture to them right now."

After explaining everything to his siblings, Chuckie sent them downstairs so he could continue his report.

By the time he was finished, Chuckie knew his report was not only perfect, but that he could definitely prove Nicole wrong about her theory.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked that, I might write a one-shot for Chuckie explaining the twins about his late birth mother in a completely separate story, I don't know, you tell me if I should do that or if you wanna see it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chuckie woke up the next day a tired wreck. He'd worked very late on his report, and having to go to school, and fear Nicole trying to use the DNA machine to prove her theory was not something he had the energy to do. Regardless, he just dealt with her stubbornness as they finished the second half of the report.

"Chuckie, why on earth are you asleep?" Miss O'Keates asked

Chuckie was startled awake, as he'd fallen asleep in class

"Just make it these next three days, then you'll have two weeks to sleep all you want." She joked

Nicole was reading the handbook, learning how to decipher DNA code and make a connection on the machine

"Nicole, put that away and finish the work." Chuckie ordered

"I just want to be ready when I prove you wrong." Nicole replied

The time came, the final part of the experiment, the DNA test. Each student took a cotton swab, and put it in their mouth. Then, they placed them inside the DNA machine and looked at what came out. At the end of class, everyone got up to leave, but Nicole took Chuckie to the front desk.

"Miss O'Keates, this machine can analyze two different samples and find a genetic relation, correct?" asked Nicole

"Yes, why?"

"Just asking, so if I were to take Chuckie's DNA." She then had Chuckie swab his mouth "And your's" O'keates did so as well "and put them in the machine, it would come out as nothing correct?"

"Well there would be no genetic relation found a far ad I could know."

"Then why does it say here, on the analysis." Nicole said, taking a piece of paper that printed from the machine. "That there is a genetic relation."

"Nicole, there is nothing." Chuckie said

"Nicole showed Chuckie the paper and the handbook instructions, she then gave them to O'Keates

"Oh my, Chuckie, it says here that we're related."

"What?" Chuckie asked

"I think we should go to the nurse's office." she said, and she and her students sprinted to the nurse

She looked at the pictures for a while, and did some DNA test of her own, and it all added up.

"So she's his mom?" Nicole asked

"Not mom." the nurse replied

"Wait, what year were you born in Miss O'Keates?" asked Chuckie

"1956"

"Hospital? Room number? And time?"

"Lipshitz. Room 69D. 6:30 PM"

"My Dad was born at 6:32 PM. In the same place and room."

"Well, to add to that, your DNA readings match you to be her nephew." The nurse explained

"Are you saying?"

"Yes, Miss O'Keates seems to be the female baby in your Dad's ultrasound. She's your father's long lost twin and your aunt."

* * *

"So Dad has a long lost twin, and you never shared this with us?"

"Chuckie please understand, we were told that she'd died moments after birth." Marvin said

"That doesn't mean you can hide something behind our backs."

Kimi got involved now "Does Dad even know?"

Both grandparents remained silent. Just then, Chas and Kira walked in with Kira's younger brother George, and older sister Helen. Helen lived in England, while George was studying in UCLA, often visiting his sister and brother-in-law. Along with them was Melinda's younger brother, Chuckie's Uncle Dan, who was also studying at UCLA.

"Now all I'm saying is that being an only child is no fun at all. Sure solitude is a great thing, but not around the clock." Chas said

"Of all the subjects they could be talking about right now." Marvin thought

"Dad, you are about to find out something that will influence your opinion on this subject forever." Chuckie told his father

"What is it son?" asked chas

Chuckue showed his father the ultrasound.

"It looks like it's dated back to when my mom was pregnant with me. But why are there two babies? Chuckie, did you use photoshop on this to pull my leg?" asked Chas

"First things first Dad, they're fetuses." Kirk corrected

"Secondly, this isn't photoshop, this is legit." Chuckie said

"Dad, what is Chuckie implying?" Chas asked, turning to his father

Marvin sighed, then began to explain

"When you were born, you had a twin sister, born a few minutes before you. She died moments after birth. Your mother and I decided never to tell you because we saw how much of an anxious child you were. As you grew older, we just put it aside as the least of our worries, we've never known when was the best time to tell you, but I guess the poliwags kind of beat us to it." He explained

"So, all my life, I had a sister, who I never met, nor will I ever meet." Chas replied

"That part is not necessarilly true, sit down, because this is a shocking story. You see, my teacher told me a story about how she grew up in an orphanage because she was switched at birth with a baby who was orphaned. The orphan must've went to you, and my teacher, Miss O'Keates, is the real Finster." Chuckie explained

"So she's slive, but had never had a family?" Shirley asked

"Yes, and she wants to meet you guys, really, she wants to meet her family and start some relationship."

"Velma O'Keates is my twin sister? Jeez, she's the last person I would expect." Chas replied

"Look, Kimi invited her to dinner tomorrow, she'll be coming, and you all can meet, end of story." Kirk explained

* * *

That night, the Finster kids were all asleep in the basement with the exception of Chasiy. After everything, she saw a look on Kirk's face, it was a sign, Kirk thought having his twin around 24/7 would hold him back, and that he didn't actually need her. Their Dad had been pretty successful without his twin, so was O'Keates. Maybe not being around your twin could have benefits, and she was scared Kirk was looking at those benefits. He was thinking to skip a year ahead without her. Leave her behind. She turned to Kimi, and shook her sister lightly.

"Kimi, are you awake?" she asked

"I am now." Kimi whispered "What's up? Nightmare?"

"Yeah, and I think it might come true." Kimi

"Chasity, come on hun, you know it's only pictures in your head."

"No, in this one, Kirk ditched me and skipped the next year of school."

Kimi sat up and hugged her little sister. "Everything will be okay, even if he does skip ahead, what's the worst that could happen."

"I lose my only friend at school. He becomes arrogant and starts looking down upon me... And when someone calls me a mutant, who's gonna be there to understand the ridicule."

"He'll still be your twin."

"But he won't want to be around me."

"Why is that. And he can't just pretend your not his sister."

"It's an easy thing for twins who have different skin colour from a mutation."

"Who said your skin difference is a mutation?"

"Arthur Mealey."

"That guy knows nothing, literally, nothing. Your smarter than that. And your skin difference is a rare gift to genetic studies. Look, I know Kirk can jump to conclusions and be a little naive, but he won't skip a grade just to separate from you."

"But he said he would skip a grade if he didn't have a twin."

"You know he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't think so."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you don't hold him back, and you aren't the reason for anything bad that happens to him. If he skips a grade, it'll be because he wants to be successful. Now go to sleep." Kimi said. She then put her sister back to sleep, then looked at Kirk. All she hoped, was that if he did skip a grade, his intention would have nothing to do with Chasity. If anything, he was sometimes a better person because of her.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm visiting relatives in Detroit so I had to write this on the coach bus from Toronto to Michigan. Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and as always STAY TUNED & PLEASE REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't written fr this story in months, but it's back! for now, anyway. on to chapter 5**_

* * *

The next day, Miss O`Keates was very nervous, she was very scared of how her family would feel upon meeting her. Would they want a strong family relaionship like her, or would they be too shy. And what would her brother feel.

"Calm down. My grandparents really want to meet you. They've always wanted another child." Chuckie told her.

"And you should be happy, I thought you love Christmas!" said Nicole, tossing a handful of tinsel into the air

"I know kids, but, I'm worried. It may seem easy to you, but I'm about to meet my parents. People whom I've never met before, and I'm 43!" she replied

Chuckie patted her on the back. "It can't be that bad Miss O'Keates-"

Imediately, the teacher's expression changed to an odd, maternal look. "Oh, I forgot to mention, it might seem awkward, but when you're ready, you can call me Aunt Velma if you're okay with it."

Chuckie lightly smirked at that, at least she was not shy about him, Kimi, Chasity, or Kirk as her new family members, but why was she so worried about Chas, Marvin and Shirley?

"Look, I know what it's like to be scared-"

"But you don't understand my situation specifically."

He realized that she was right, no matter what, Miss O'Keates was in a unique situation. She was in her 40s, and had never met her own parents. Chuckie didn't know what that was like, neither did Nicole, it was a total disaster waiting to happen. The only way things wouldn't fail miserably were if he could calm her down, but there was only one way, it was going to be a long-shot, but it was their best chance.

* * *

"You what?" asked Vice Principal Pangborn

"I'd like to invite you to join Miss O'Keates to a dinner at my home tonight. I know it's at really short notice, and I apologize sir, it's just that things seem to be falling apart at the last minute for O'Keates, emotionally, and being that you two have been in a relationship for a long time, I feel that you could really make this experience easier for her to handle." Chuckie explained

"Will your parents be okay with this?" asked Pangborn

"Certainly. Just join us!" he insisted

Pangborn sighed... He gave it a few seconds of thought and decided

"Sure, what time? And do I need to wear anything formal?"

* * *

At about 7:00, the couple arrived at the Finsters' door. Chas suggested Chasity and Kirk be not in the home for tonight, but Kira insisted the twins meet their new aunt.

*ding dong doorbell stuff*

"I'll get it!" called Chas

He opened the door to see Pangborn and O'Keates, as expected.

"Ah! Mr Pangborn, Ms O'Keates. Good evening!" Chas welcomed them

"Please Chas, we're not at school, please, just call us Estes and Velma." Pangborn insisted

"Oh definitely. Velma, it seems there have some shocking revelations within the past few days, I'd just like to say, welcome to the Finster family!" he said, shyly offering a hug, which O'Keates happily accepted.

"I'm very happy to know that I've been welcomed to the family with open arms, gratitude pours out my heart the way light flows through our beloved sun." she replied

The most emotional meeting for Ms O'Keates was with Marvin & Shirley. No one was crying, but they were silent. Spoke subtle greetings, but it was obvious that they were hiding excitement and happiness, they couldn't wait to get to know each other.

Everyone sat down at the dinner table, and began talking as the food went around.

"I'd just like to start this celebration by saying that we are delighted to have you to here tonight, and on behalf of the Finster family, we're happy to have you here." said Chas.

Marvin popped a champagne bottle he'd purchased earlier that day, and everyone drank to that declare.

Everyone began eating, as everyone started to talk with each other.

"I just am so happy you're here, I wish I could've known this happened years ago." said Shirley, after she'd asked O'keates what her life was like as a child, concerning if she'd still had a good family.

O'Keates wasn't sad about expressing her childhood, and wanted to ensure her parents that she was just fine throughout her life, despite never knowing her brother or parents. Marvin and Shirley tried to get over this too, and were showing the ability to. They were also absolutley loving the woman their daughter had grown in to. They continued to talk with each other, as Pangborn got to know the children.

"My Dad said that Chuckie used to get sent to your office every week. Is he bad?" asked Kirk

Pangborn chuckled at the child's question "No, not at all, he just likeseventually to pull a lot of pranks on other kids. Your brother is quite the humourist."

"Like how he put fake blood and red food colouring in all the school's toilets and urinals?" Chasity asked

Chuckie coughed on his food as his father turned his attention form his conversation with O'Keates to him.

"Finster? You did that?" asked Pangborn

"Uhhh, let's not have conflict tonight." Chuckie replied

Pangborn nodded his head in agreement. This night was about O'Keates meeting her long, lost family, not finding out what trouble Chuckie had been getting into lately.

Everyone went back to their conversations, and the night continued to go by smoothly.

eventually, things became in a way that Chuckie never thought they could. O'Keates felt like a true member of the family now, and she couldn't have been more happy.

eventually, the clock struck 10:00, and Pangborn and O'Keates had to leave. Pangborn said his goodbyes, and went to wait in the car. As for O'Keates, she stayed to continue talking for a few minutes.

"It's odd, I've only known you all for a few hours as my family, but I feel like it's been a life time."

"The same with us" replied Shirely

Everyone joined into a big group hug, and then, Marvin said he wanted to announce something.

"Velma, every year, on December 26th - January 2nd, we go skiing. The entire family, this year, we'd like to know if you'd like to join us this holiday, not only for Christmas dinner, but on our annual ski trip as well. On us."

Velma was shocked, she didn't know what to say. They had grown to love her so much that they wanted to bring her on a family ski trip.

"Yes." She replied "I'd love to go."

At that, she thanked them, and was given the address and website for the resort. After she left, everyone cheered at the successful night.

"Come on guys, let's hit the hay" Kimi said, who was quite tired.

All four kids went down to the basement to go to bed, except for Chuckie.

"Chuckie, just one moment please?" Kira asked

"Uh oh." he muttered

"Red dye in the toilets! Fake blood? Are you out of your mind!?" Chas screamed

"I wonder how long he's gonna need an extra inhaler for after this lecture?" Chuckie thought to himself

* * *

_**You guys should know, I'm putting this story on hiatus until The Fragility of the Human Heart is finished, so this story is gonna have to be put under the rug for a little while. As aways, STAY TUNED & PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
